


Love Run

by Kitsune_Sam



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and nicky loves him, brief appearance of nile and andy, joe is a menace, married shenanigans, nicky knows better, the world thinks joe is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Sam/pseuds/Kitsune_Sam
Summary: -Run for all you know that's coming, run to show that love's worth running to-"Joe!" The sound of the chair scraping across the floor heralded the beginning of Joe's flight from the room, before Nicky had even fully turned to face him. "I'm gonna kill you!"
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 341





	Love Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little slice of life moment between Joe and Nicky because they deserve all the happy times.
> 
> Title and summary quote comes from The Amazing Devil's song Love Run
> 
> Enjoy :)

Late afternoon sunlight glowed through the kitchen window, warm at Nicky's back, dust from the piece of chalk he held, covering his fingers.

The little blackboard had been Joe's idea. Having spotted it at a thrift store and immediately falling in love with it, Joe had purchased it in a heartbeat. _"It is perfect for shopping lists, or to-do lists, or the like"_ he had insisted as he brought it back to the safehouse. He had carefully sanded down and repainted the hand-carved wooden frame, lovingly matching it to the rest of the kitchen before hanging it on the wall.

The man in question was currently sitting behind Nicky at the kitchen table. He had come into the room as Nicky wrote _flour_ onto the shopping list he was compiling, and had sat down as he wrote _onions._

_Cumin,_ Nicky thought, adding it to the list while he mentally calculated what other spices and herbs they were running low on. 

He could feel Joe's eyes on him as he scratched the chalk across the board, but his husband had yet to speak a word. Or do anything really to announce his presence. Perhaps he was waiting for Nicky to finish?

Nicky was contemplating whether or not he had missed anything important from his list when his sweatpants were pulled down, just enough to reveal his bare ass to the room.

He didn't need to turn around to know who the culprit was. Joe was the only one close enough to him to pull it off…so to speak. And if Nicky had somehow been unaware of his husband's presence, Joe's barely suppressed giggles were a huge give away.

_"Joe!"_ The sound of the chair scraping across the floor heralded the beginning of Joe's flight from the room, before Nicky had even fully turned to face him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Nicky pulled up his trousers, dropping the chalk onto the floor, and took off after his husband. He sprinted out of the kitchen, hot on Joe's tail as they ran down the hallway. Joe ducked into rooms, utilising the interconnected layout of this particular house to keep his lead. And out of Nicky's clutches.

The soft woolen socks that Nicky was wearing put him at a significant disadvantage compared to Joe's bare feet, that had no issue with finding purchase on the polished wooden floors.

At one point Nicky nearly skidded straight into Nile, just managing to course correct himself at the last second to avoid a collision. He vaguely heard her confused, yet amused, _"What's going on?"_ but he didn't have time to stop and give her an answer.

Joe was gaining distance.

And that just wouldn't do.

Nicky tore past Andy, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, clearly watching their shenanigans with well practiced ease. 

"Try not to get any blood on the furniture!" She shouted after them as they continued their chase.

Joe sprinted back through the kitchen, heading for the garden and having to waste precious seconds while he desperately tried to prise open the old door. Seconds that Nicky used to close some of that distance between them.

Bare feet slapped across the stone slabs of the patio as Joe fled onto the grass, Nicky now right on his heels.

Predicting the way Joe would turn- using nothing but the hundreds of years of knowledge he had on how his husband's mind worked- Nicky put on a burst of speed and was finally able to get his hands on him.

He tackled Joe to the ground, both of them skidding across the grass from the momentum, doubtlessly getting grass stains all over their clothes.

Not that grass stains would be Joe's biggest concern now that Nicky had caught him.

They tousled, rolling over and over on the grass, using centuries worth of sparring together to try find the upper hand, whilst having zero finesse in their techniques due to the undeniable giddiness that had overcome them.

Andy would be appalled if she saw.

But probably not surprised.

Nicky bucked his hips up and twisted, managing to dislodge Joe from his position above him. He hooked a leg around his waist as he unbalanced him and used the momentum of Joe falling to roll them both over until Nicky was all but sitting on Joe's stomach. Grabbing Joe's wrists, Nicky was able to pin them above his head before he could pull free.

With Nicky's knees pressed close on either side of his ribcage, Joe was trapped.

"Yusuf al-Kaysani, you are a terror in ways that the world will never understand," Nicky said, breathing hard from all the exertion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, habibi," Joe answered while trying to catch his own breath.

Nicky rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you don't, hayati."

Joe wriggled beneath him, trying to get free but Nicky held fast, bearing more of his weight down onto Joe's stomach. After a few minutes of struggling but to no avail, Joe sighed in defeat.

"There was an exquisite work of art in front of me. I simply wished to gaze upon it in all its glory," Joe said, voice innocent and eyes wide and imploring.

"In the _kitchen_?" Nicky asked, exasperated.

Joe shrugged his shoulders as best he could manage with Nicky pinning his as above his head.

"I was overcome by it's beauty. Can you blame me for being unable to wait even a moment?" Joe asked, smiling sweetly up at him.

"You are a menace to society," Nicky informed him, not answering his question.

"I am a delight," Joe said with a serious face.

Nicky snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, my love."

Joe opened his mouth to reply but Nicky leant down, pressing his mouth to his husband's before he could say anything else. Joe relaxed into the kiss, humming contentedly when Nicky released his wrists to run his fingers down the sun warmed skin of Joe's arms. Arms now free, Joe's fingers worked their way into Nicky's hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp, pulling a soft gasp from Nicky's lips.

Their kiss deepened, yet remained as unhurried as the lazy summer day around them. When they eventually pulled apart for air, Nicky gazed down at his husband lying in the grass, lips kiss swollen and eyes half lidded. He loved this man so much, he thought as he ran his thumb over Joe's bottom lip, even if he was an absolute menace.

Nicky leant back down, pressing kisses adoringly over Joe's forehead and cheeks.

"Andy will probably throw water over us if she finds us like this," Joe murmured amused, the grin clear in his voice.

Nicky smiled against Joe's lips when his hands came to rest at Nicky's hips, gripping lightly, despite his warning of the imminent threat.

"A risk I am willing to take," Nicky whispered before kissing Joe again.

It was Andy and Nile _both_ , who threw water over them some indeterminate time later when they came wandering out into the garden to find them, still lost in each other, as the sun lowered itself towards the horizon.

.


End file.
